Moments With Tsuna
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: Short Stories of Tsuna: Chapter 7: Forevers not enough for me to love you. I'd spend life time baby, if you asked me too. There's nothing I won't do. Forevers not enough for me to love... You so. (Listen to Forevers Not Enough by Sarah Geronimo because it adds atmosphere to this one)
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Tsuna's Revenge **

Mukuro touched me:

His hand... My thigh.

I touched him too:

My fist... His jaw.

**~Fin~**

**-Omake-**

Gokudera walked to Tsuna's house with a grin until he had stumbled over a blob on his way there.

"Che." Gokudera looked underneath him and noticed it was just him.

"Fucking pineapple fucking head."

**Disclaimer**: Idea gotten from "The Tiny Book of Tiny Stories" by HITRECORD & Joseph Gordon - Levitt


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments With Tsuna **

**Love Letters **

I stared at the picture of us: you on top of my head and me smiling. I remember the times when we first met. I mean how would a baby suppose to teach me to become the tenth boss of a famous mafia group.

I remember when you finally became yourself again, I started falling for you... And started writing you love letters... Anonymously of course...

Well...

Now you're gone.

No mailing address.

But I still send you letters anyway.

**~Fin~**

Mishap: Hello everyone! Next one shot for Moments with Tsuna (Tsuna's Revenge was the last name). Again I don't own this idea, I just get these from The Tiny Book of Tiny stories. I've decided to continue this series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moments With Tsuna **

**Alone **

In a dark room of a mansion, there lied a 24 year old soulless Tsuna. There was no life inside the mansion nor inside him. All he knew that he was alone. Ever since the incident, all of his guardians grew warily and scared of him.

Chrome, Lambo, and IPin would cry and call him a monster. Gokudera wouldn't even talk to him like he always would. Yamamoto would always feigned smiling and would give short answers. Ryohei wouldn't even be his normal yelling self. Mukuro would be mad whenever he would be around Chrome. And Hibari wouldn't even acknowledge him. And they all eventually started getting constant missions and started distancing themselves from him.

Once a loud and warm mansion turned into a silent cold one and smiles soon turned into frowns.

And he soon understood that one moment in life, your walls will disappear and all the things you held so dear, will float away inaudibly.

**~Fin~**

Mishap: *sniff* WHYYYYYYYYYY?! Omg, I love those kind of Fanfics. Can you guys give me recommendations of Fanfics like this one? Where they all start distancing themselves away from Tsuna? Or one where they all start abandoning him that he joins a different family or something like that. Anything sad is fine. :D Please? I hope you enjoyed! And be sure to R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moments with Tsuna **

**Why? **

They stood there in a distance as he laughed along with her. He held her hand close and kissed her softly on the lips as she blushed and giggled afterwards. What was going on you ask?

Their leader.

Their boss.

Their friend.

Their love of their life.

Was now currently going out with his crush after all these years, Kyoko. They saw it coming but they hoped their hints and gestures like giving him chocolates outside of his bedroom door or making his favorite food would make him fall for at least one of them. They weren't even sure if he was into men! It was just that his demeanor and looks were so feminine, they had fallen for him. Pretty hard. And his smile too. That god damn smile... He smiled along with Kyoko as they held hands and walked away: the guardians in the background with a sad look on their faces.

One by one left until there was only Reborn left in the shadows as his fedora covered his eyes.

If they only did it sooner, then maybe.

Just maybe.

He would have felt the same way.

**~Fin~ **

Mishap: Thanks for the idea Cotton Candy Chopper! :D Here's a new chapter! Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moments With Tsuna **

**A Sweet Surprise of a Lifetime**

**Warning:** FemTsuna, and AU (no mafia)

**Summary: **Tsuna is graduating from high school and she hasn't seen her father since she was 13 years old since he was a soldier severing the country. Now her graduation is about to be more memorable when she was about to get her diploma, a surprise of a lifetime sweet reunion awaits her.

Tsuna stood with pride as the next student was called up and received their diploma. This was it. Everything that Tsuna had worked hard for was finally coming. Graduation. The moment when seniors finally finish school and fly to the next step of their life.

Tsuna was worried you see. She was a little clumsy... As well as being dame. So it wasn't really a surprise if she didn't manage to pass. Even _she_ began to believe that she was going to flunk and have to retake senior year. But she knew that if she didn't pass, she would risk the chance of not being able to finally see her father who had been in war for the last 13 years of her life.

Having no father around as a child really took the toll on Tsuna but every now and then, her father would call them. Even if it was just a couple of minutes, it was enough to tell each other that they missed and loved each other.

And just a couple of months before graduation, Tsuna's father had called earlier than before. Sometimes it would even take a whole year until Tsuna and her mom would finally hear from him. But in this call made Tsuna even more determined to try and study harder than she already was doing. He called in saying that if she graduated... He was promised that he would finally get to go home. Just a few weeks after her graduation ended though. Her dad was finally going home!

She stood as other around her either groaned on how long the principal was taking, nervous that they were graduating or was just plain excited. But to her... It was a precious sound. She wouldn't have heard it if she didn't pass. She proved everyone wrong even herself that she could manage to graduate. And it took them by a storm. Classmates and students yelled in shock saying 'dame-Tsuna passed?!' Or 'no way!' Or other things like that. While her friends were happy as her mom made a huge feast as a celebration.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera stepped forward with a white gown with a scowl on his face and took his diploma as fan-girls cheered and his sister, Bianchi(?) clapped with her glasses on. I mean it was no surprise that Gokudera passed. He was probably the smartest student in the whole school! But it didn't fail to make Tsuna smile.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto walked forward with a grinned as he waved at the crowd and took his diploma: fan-girls squealing and his dad crying of pure joy! He also managed to pass.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It was finally time. Tsuna stepped forward with a determined smile and walked up to the principal as he held her diploma for her to take as her friends and family yelled and clapped in happiness.

"Now I want to stop here for just a second," The principal started as Tsuna stopped next to the principal and smiled. "Tsunayoshi's mother called me *cue weird look from Tsuna and a laugh from the crowd* that Tsunayoshi's father has been in war for the past 13 years," Tsuna stared in shock for a while before out of realization and begins cover her mouths as she hung her head and began to cry, "who she wishes to be here today."

"I know whats that like. My wife and I had a son in war as well as the marines. And Tsunayoshi, when you see your father-" Tsuna didn't even let him finish. She wiped away the tears on her face as she looked up.

Tsuna looked over the principals shoulder only to see the man that had been gone for most of her life; only to cry and scream in happiness and surprise. She pushed the principal away and jumped into her fathers loving arms as both members began to cry; people in the crowd clapping and screaming and some even cried. Tsuna's father took off her cap and ruffled her hair as Tsuna began to cry even more at how much her father differed from now and back then. He looked so tired but was still as happy.

"Good job Tsu-chan."

They hugged once again as her father began to whisper soothing words to calm Tsuna down but it only made matters worse and she cried even more. She finally let go as the principal began to talk to her father.

"Limitsu. All of us here would like to thank you for your services out there and thank you for managing to hide out in this heat. *cue laugh from crowd* And Tsunayoshi congratulations on graduating and congratulations to you and your family." Tsuna laughed with tear-stained eyes and hugged the principal as everyone cheered.

~Fin~

Mishap: It's been an idea I had for a one-shot but decided to just put it in these short stories. Hope it made you cry even just a little. And hoped you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moments With Tsuna **

**Oh Revenge is So Sweet~ **

'I can't believe him...' Tsuna thought as he spied on his lover from a bush far away with his right hand man by his side. Gokudera had told Tsuna everything. Everything, that was going on with his lover, Reborn. Activities. Why Reborn's phone was always ringing whenever he was alseep or wasn't in the room. Reborn had thought that maybe Tsuna was sleeping? But oh, he had found out. He didn't know what told him that he had been cheating all along but he was pretty sure it had to be the messages from three different people. Scarlet. Madison. Ayame. Messaging the same message. 'I Love You'.

He watched as Reborn smirked and cupped that bitc- ... err... Girl's chin with her giggling making Tsuna's eyes roll. All the things he did with the girl in the Vongola restaurant was almost most of the things that Reborn had done to Tsuna. And Tsuna was pretty sure they **have** been going at **it**.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as tears began to show as he watch Reborn put his hand around the girl's waist and kissed her passionately. **With** tongue.

"Juudaime... You've cried enough... Please..." Gokudera spoke up with concern all over his face. How could he not? The man that had saved him when he(Gokudera) tried to kill him(Tsuna). The man who smiled the brightest just so that his friends wouldn't know the pain he was going through the past few months... Gokudera had known.

He had seen Reborn's screen blink a few times before and seeing messages obviously meaning more than friendly. All from three different ladies. Rebron had seen him and threaten Gokudera that he will kill him if he told Tsuna. Gokudera hestitantly nodded as Reborn smirked and walked away as Gokudera stood there with a spine-chilling glare behind Reborn's back and walked the other way that the famous hitman walked away to. He had to tell. He had to tell his boss. He had to tell his friend. He had to tell Tsuna.

He gave his best effort of giving a smile at Gokudera but Gokudera knew it wasn't real. He felt a slight pang in his heart as he watched Tsuna. Tsuna finally stood up with a tint of betrayal in his glossy eyes. He didn't want it to be true but he trusted Gokudera.

Reborn continued to lick his lady friend, literally. Just stopping as a shadow stopped in front of them making Rebron mad. He looked up and froze as the girl frowned and began to kiss him instead: only to lead in the tongue clicking of Tsuna and Gokudera.

"**Reborn**." Tsuna greeted Reborn with a slight frown but quickly turned into a bitter smile as Reborn's eyes flash at Gokudera, glaring slightly at him before looking back at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-" Reborn was cut off as Tsuna shoved pictures at his face. Pictures of him with three different girls. One that was red headed and had somewhat green eyes and freckles. She had quite a body but Tsuna could care less. Another had gorgeous golden blonde hair that was curled and had ocean blue eyes and had make up caked on her face making Tsuna shiver when ever he looked at the picture. I mean who had the guts wearing so much make up? I bet you I can rub her so called beauty off with a kleenex and if you measured how much it weighed, it would probably measured around two pounds of make up. The last one looked Japanese with short jet black hair and stunning brown eyes. And she also dressed traditional. With kimonos and shit.

The girl in Reborn's arms finally gave up at getting another kiss and opened her eyes only to see two stunning and handsome men. The first one was defiantly the most handsome one. That was then she looked at was in front of her boyfriend's face. Pictures. Pictures of her and him and him with two different girls. She became red faced as she understood what was going on. HE HAD CHEATED ON HER! She stood up and slapped Reborn across the face making Tsuna smile a little. He guessed Reborn's sadisticness rubbed off on him.

"Oh but that's not all~ After all, you've only got your appetizer dearest Reborn. Gokudera-kun, if you please." Tsuna said with a smile as he looked at Gokudera. Gokudera smirked and opened up the door to the restaurant and in came the other two lovely ladies. They looked around and found their target and began to get to work as Reborn groaned.

Tsuna smirked as he watched the girls who took away his lover- ... ex-lover as they continued to shoot insults at him and smacked him across the face. Ouch... That looked like it hurt. Sadisticness defiantly rubbed off on him.

"Oh revenge is so sweet."

~Fin~

Mishap: ; 3 ; hai... XD lol. Well... I hope you enjoyed and sorry if the characters are OOC. I didn't know how I should put them in this kind of situation... Sorry. But don't worry about those lovely girls. Tsuna dealt with them after they were done with Reborn. It involves them in a room with a certain angry skylark and a mischievous pineapple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moments with Tsuna **

**Why'd You Have To Go**

**Warning:** FemTsuna! (P.S you should listen to Forevers Not Enough by Sarah Geronimo! Perfect song to go with this one)

For a couple of seconds Reborn didn't know what had happened. One moment Reborn and Tsuna had been fighting off men from an ambush while going to a secret meeting. The next, an explosion had gone off and sent them flying. Reborn groggily stood up, dusting his suit. Once on his feet, he had noticed there wasn't another body near him.

"Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn shook his head try hard to get rid of the dizzy ness, not to mention that there was debris and smoggy air lingering aftermath of the blast. 'Where is that dame student of mine.'

With no one answering back, he walked through the debris and entered the dark collapsed room with no movement whatsoever.

Reborn might have thought he heard something but it might have been in his head. But there was no time to lose. He had to find his student. He had to find Tsuna. He quickly began to shove the fallen debris out of the way: his hands becoming bloody as fear began overcoming him. Not noticing, he came down and saw someone he was looking for.

But the sight was enough for him to make his heart cry out in pain.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna said weakly from the debris on top of her as a blood trail came from the corner of her mouth and slid down her chin.

Reborn's hand quickly tapped on his earpiece. Still nothing. No way to call for backup. With his other, he quickly ran up to Tsuna and began to grab the debris off of her as she began to whimper in pain. After doing so he sat beside her and began to heal her up.

"I'm here."

"I-I..." Tsuna started as tears began to show and drip down her cheeks as Reborn began to pour more sun power into her, "I can't move Reborn. I-I can't move anything." With that she began to silently cry as Reborn's heart pumped in pain seeing his lover in such pain.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't move." Reborn hesitantly stood up and began to look for any possible escape routes as his sharp eyes began to pierce through the darkness with one of his hands still healing her.

Finding no way out, he looked back and saw Tsuna's eyelids drooping. He sat down and placed his hand on her head and did only see a mass of tangled hair and blood on the crown of Tsuna's head.

"Hey..." But no answer. He began shaking her shoulders but it seemed to not have any effect. What were the rest of the guardians doing? Couldn't Shoichi or that redhead find out that their connection have been lost. 'Che.'

"Hey. What are you doing? I didn't tell you to close your eyes."

"R... Reborn..." Tsuna managed to slightly open her eyes as she murmured, "I d-don't think-..."

"It's okay. Stay with me." Reborn shook Tsuna harder. Not now. Not today. **_Not ever_**. He had so much to tell Tsuna. So much to do. Time to spend time together. Kisses and hugs to spend. But she was being welcomed into the arms of sleep. Reborn quickly rummaged through his pocket knowing that his healing powers weren't gonna work.

"I... Don't-"

At last his hands wrapped around the little box he was looking for. He practically ripped it out of his pants and opened it to show to Tsuna. Reborn nudged Tsuna; her eyes flickering opened to a sight of Reborn kneeling down on one knee with a box that had a diamond ring in front of her.

"Just answer this one question." Reborn said as Tsuna's eyes began to close again only to be nudged sharply by Reborn.

"Will you marry me?"

"Reborn-" Tsuna winced as she heard those words; her heart aching and butterflies in her tummy, "I don't think-"

"Just answer the question, Tsuna." Reborn said as his hands clutched on to the box more tightly as Tsuna painfully smiled when Reborn finally had said her name. His voice became hoarse as he whispered, "please."

With a whole deal of effort, Tsuna opened her eyes and smiled, "Of course Reborn. I will marry you."

The breath Reborn had been holding was finally released as a rare tear-filled smile was given to Tsuna as Reborn placed the ring into her left finger. Hugged and kissed her as her final breath was taken into an eternal sleep as she died peacefully in Reborn's arms with a smile on her face.

"Why'd you have to go..."

**~FIN~ **

Mishap: ; n ; I cried in this and I hope you guys did too! Well one of my reader didn't fancy yaoi that much so I decided to make another FemTsuna. I don't blame them that much :) hoped you guys enjoyed and feel sad now! xD how sadistic. Did you do what I told you by listening to that song? You better have because that song adds a atmostehpere to this story. Anyway R&R if you enjoyed and well, Hugs and Kisses.


End file.
